Satellite
by Blue-silhouette
Summary: Star's thoughts on who she is now, who she was before she met Paulina, and who she wants to be, mixed with a bit of fluff at the end. Very VERY slightly AU-takes place during Lucky in Love. First story after a hiatus and new username, Read and Review? :)


**Hey all, I'm not actually a new writer here on FF. I took a few years' hiatus to become a better writer, and although I know my stuff still isn't that great, once in a while I feel inclined to write, so I figured I'd share a couple of short stories and one-shots that I've written. This one, for example, is a bit of a character study of Star. She's not a very well-developed character in the series, but I always thought that she deserved a bit more. I tried to imagine her life, how she became Paulina's "satellite", and how that might have affected her. The final part of the story is a flashback that takes place during "Lucky in Love" except that Star and Kwan leave instead of talking at the Nasty Burger.**

**Blablabla I don't own any of the characters, locations, etc in this story, or in Danny Phantom in general.**

**Read and rate. I promise I'll post better things than this in the future!**

* * *

"Satellite". I hear the name everywhere. Whispered in the hallways. From the mouths of the geeks, the freaks, and the nerds. Even the teachers say it to each other sometimes. I understand why they call me that. With such an...astronomical name, it only makes sense to have a space-themed nickname as well. At least it's better than "Fenturd", for example.

But that doesn't mean it hasn't hurt.

Two years ago, I met Paulina. At the time, she was dating Kwan, who was one of my closest friends. He's always been a bit rough around the edges, but his heart is in the right place. Kwan and I had been friends since middle school, and when Paulina moved to Casper High and they started dating, I decided I would be friends with her. The previously-quiet beauty was quickly shown to have a silver tongue, and everyone began to love her. I knew I had made the right choice.

"You know, I never would have guessed people would love me so much here." She once confided in me. "At my old school, I was thought of as shallow." I couldn't see how that was possible-she was great. She was so much fun to be around, and always on the lookout for something fun to do. People began to gravitate to her for this. For once in my life, I didn't have to be the center of attention, the best at anything, to be part of a group of people. Due to my connections with Paulina and Kwan, I easily found myself in the center of the newly-formed A-list, the pinnacle of social power. I continued to have fun with my new position, and everything was great.

Until Paulina began to get moody. One moment, she would be happy, the next, she looked like she could rip your eyes out. The simplest things would set her off-a song she didn't like, a bad joke, a dissenting opinion. If you weren't paying attention, you would merely assume her sudden silence was just how she was. But then, she would explode, and anyone in the blast zone was in trouble. Before I knew it, I was treading lightly to make sure that my new friend didn't decide _I_ was one of the worthless ones.

It wasn't that I was afraid of losing my place on the A-list for a place with the geeks. I was afraid of losing a social group all together. Nobody wants to be alone. So I catered to her whims, avoiding the songs, the jokes, the opinions. I found myself melding more and more into her shadow. I couldn't very well talk to any of our other friends-they all thought she was wonderful. Even when she dumped Kwan (harshly, I might add), he still had loyalty to her.

She was queen of Casper High, and there was nobody that seemed to mind. With one word from her lips, one turn of her head, the girls were shushed and the men were drooling. It wasn't unlike her to flirt with another guy directly in front of the guy she was dating (usually Dash), and if she liked someone, even someone like Danny Fenton, he was allowed into our group. She would toy with a boy for a few days, decide he wasn't worth her time, and push him away. I began to see why she'd been known as shallow.

The worst part, however, was realizing the position I was in. In the midst of her reign, I was forgotten. I was that girl by Paulina's side, without a personality of her own. Everyone referred to me as "Star, Paulina's satellite". It felt like a personal blow, that this girl with such a controlling, manipulative personality, was what people thought of when they thought of me.

One night when we were temporarily kicked out of the A-list for Danny Fenton, Kwan and I were at the peer skipping rocks. For some reason, the pressure that had been building up for months finally reached a tipping point, and I broke down. I sat there, hugging my knees and crying, with Kwan there. That only made it worse. Not only was he an A-lister and therefore Paulina's friend (Fenton wouldn't last forever-I know Paulina too well), but he was also the guy that I had liked for years. Someone I didn't want to see me like this. My mind is quickly reminded of what happened after that, a moment I won't forget for a long time.

"Star, why are you crying? That was a really good skip!" He starts out by saying. Realizing quickly that I wasn't crying over the last rock I skipped, he toned down his voice. "Star, why _are_ you crying?" I shake my head, I don't want to talk about it. But he urges me forward. "Star, it takes a lot to get you upset. Why don't you talk to me about it?"

"Kwan, I can't. _Satellites_ can't talk." I practically spit the word. He gently places his hand under my chin and pulls my face upward to look into his eyes.

"Star, is that what this is about?" He asks. "You don't have to be her satellite. I like you better as you are." I smile.

"But she's...everyone thinks she's so wonderful. I can't compare to that."

"Honestly, and I can't believe I'm saying this, some of us _don't_ think she's as wonderful any more. When she broke up with me, it hurt. A lot. I even tried to get her back. But I'm realizing now that everything she does is on a whim. The only person she takes into account is herself. Yes, she's hot. She's witty. She's got a lot going for her. But her personality is ugly." I stare into the boy's eyes, my own surely reflecting the shock of his statement.

"Listen, we may not be at her level, but who really wants to be? I know you too well, Star, for that to happen." He fiddles with his hands for a minute. "Actually, I need to tell you something. Since we first met, I've thought you were the most amazing person ever. So sweet and kind and bright. Paulina may be hot, but you are beautiful. It scared me to see you changing, becoming more like her. I would have been thrilled if it had been you, not Paulina, that asked me out to that first movie. " He then stopped talking, eyes seeming to study the old, weather-worn planks below us. "Listen, I'm sorry, that just came out and I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable or-" I stop him by placing my hand over his lips.

"Kwan, it's okay. I'm glad to know I'm more than Paulina's satellite. Especially if it's to you." With one quick movement, I replace my hand with my lips. The kiss only lasts for a moment, but it was one of the best in my short life. He looks at me, eyes almost welling with tears. He gently takes my hand, holds it between his, and looks at me. Above our heads, the sunset is slowly fading into darkness, with only the stars shining upon us.

"You know, sometimes people confuse stars for satellites," he says. "but really, you just need to see how much they truly move in the night's sky. Satellites are easily moved, their position easily changed by each rotation of the earth. Stars, they stay in one place. You know they'll be there, every time the sun falls beneath the horizon." It's really cheesy, but it's touching too. "I know you aren't like her. You're better, more stable." I relax into his arms, watching the stars twinkling slowly into existence.

"Tomorrow, we thank Sam and Tucker for their kindness, and we start anew. Tonight, let's just enjoy the stars."

* * *

**I know. Not a lot of action. No ghosts. Just a bit of teen emotion followed by some cheesy fluff. Either way, hope you enjoyed! :D**


End file.
